Harry Potter and the Treacherous butterfly
by jacksblackpearlviper
Summary: After 13 years of playing dead the daughter of a deatheater returns to the wizarding world not only for revenge, but for a promise she made.Death,voldemort,Severus,and the weasley fam.are all involve in her life.firts fanfic .more inside


_**Hi every body, well this is my first Harry Potter fanfic hope you like it please read and review. **_

**Summary: **A mysterious girl with a disturbing past appears in Harry's life, she hold a destructive secret to Harry's parents. The wizarding world trembles as well as rejecs her in part due to her blood lines the daughter a of a death eater and the only daughter of an extinct creature a sorceress, the ministry of magic wants her in Azkaban, she constantly attacks Professor Snape as well as provoke him, Dumbledore discovers is best to keep her close to him , after knowing she has been unnoticeably roaming Hogwarts for two years with the help of Fred and George, Dumbledore decides to enroll her in Hogwarts as they say keep your friend close, keep your enemies even closer. Death, blood, treachery, loyalty, love, friendship, Voldemort, Severus, and the weasley family are all involve in her life. She says she is in Harry's side but can she be really trusted? the story will have parts of both the book and movies. rated M mostly for violence

_The story begins in the end of fourth year when Voldemort returns _

Harry Potter and The Treacherous Butterfly

The Pegasus girl

Chapter 1

Harry was screaming of pain, he felt his legs bend up, his head swelling to the point of bursting, although none of this was visible to the death eaters. If this didn't stop soon Harry was sure he was going be insane.

There was a scream from out far

"EXPELLIAMUS"

Harry heard the voice and at the same time the pain was over and Voldemort had crush against a tomb stone. Harry stand up and immediately grabbed his wand he saw, all of the death eaters looking around with their wands ready .Luscious had run to his master to help him up Voldemort threw his arm away and looked at Harry with loathsome, the rest of the death eaters looked at Harry, He was sure they where all going to attacked him at the same time, Voldemort was now standing in the middle of his servants

"How did you cast the spell with out saying the incantation?"

Harry's head was running fast, he didn't cast that spell, unless in his desperation he somehow managed to do so. Harry heard Voldemort say "lets see if you can do it again Harry."

" _Crusio_"

"_expell-_"

Harry wasn't quick enough. He felt the pain again, but this time it was no longer than a minute. A medium rock flew from nowhere, aiming to crush Voldemort. The rock was hit by a flash of blue light and was disintegrate in mid air before it hit Voldemort.

"Well done Luscious" hissed Voldemort.

Harry turned to the direction from where the rock came. From seven tombstones away a black silhouette showed. Harry's hearts sink with fear as he noticed, the figure reassemble Snapes figure.

Harry turned to look at Voldemort; there was an evil smile in his face.

Harry looked back at the silhouette. It started to approach them, with its cloak floating in the air as usual, although it's pace was slower its hair danced with the little air there was.

"Ah, Tom"

It was the voice of a woman, with a low seductive tone.

"Still bulling those who know less than you"

Harry relaxed for a mere second, knowing it wasn't Snape, but not knowing who she was fear strucked him again. Harry looked at Voldemort, his smile disappeared at the woman's voice. Harry looked back to the woman she was now closer to the light, and she was visible. Wormtail made a scared whined and cowered behind Goyel, Luscious eyes where widen in surprise "It can't be, it's impossible, it's- it's -"

Voldemort interrupted with joy.

"My precious…you are al--"

"No thanks to you..." the woman took another step and stopped. "You weren't expecting me... where you Tom?" she said in a low calm voice.

For a moment all of the death eaters where silent, observing her with incredulous eyes.

She was now standing next to Harry; he didn't even notice he was still in the ground, until he looked up to her. She was young near Fred and George's age, she had dark black hair, the length was between her shoulder and the frame of her face, the shadows and the darkness of the night slightly cover the features of her face,

She was wearing black pants and a corset like top with dark read in the middle and with black at the sides; she had a long black robe with long sleeves covering her arms, and one button at the top which was buttoned.

Harry could barely see her eyes but he could tell she didn't take them away from the confused faces of the death eaters. Without taking her eyes away from them she lower herself and grabbed Harry by the uncut arm and picked him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked Harry.

"yes – fine – who are you?"

"Not important"

Voldemort cut in the conversation with a sort of mocking laughter

"Oh, I bet to differ, Vi–"

"Crusio" She screamed.

He was cut off by her spell. Voldemort was in the wet ground now screaming with pain twirling like a worm.

All of the death eaters raised their wands and aimed spells at her and Harry. Harry managed to stunned Mcnair, but he wasn't sure the girl and him would make it out alive. Wormtail, Goyel, and Crabbe threw a killing curse at both at them at the same time, the spells hit a tombstone that came out of nowhere, Harry looked at his side, the girl without moving her eyes from Voldemort, she lifted her free arm, immediately all of the death eaters, except Luscious, where thrown in mid-air and then crash and pined down against the ground. Voldemort was still screaming and twirling Harry had never seen or known of a wizard or witch that could do two spells at the same time she pulled at an invisible rope Luscious fell to the ground, then she raised her hand with her palm open and Luscious flew high up in to the air hanging from his legs,

"NO, NO, PLEASE LET ME GO" cowardly plead Luscious.

She relaxed her arm down, Luscious fell head down with speed.

"AHHHHHHH"

Seconds before he hit the ground, she raised her armed and turned her palm up, Luscious turned, his back hit the ground with a big thud. Luscious looked at her confused

"I want you to suffer, a lot. Before you die" she said with a low menacing, loathsome, scratchy deep voice, her eyes where filled with pleasurable hatred. Harry could tell she was enjoying torturing Voldemort; she was smiling evilly making her lips as thin as possible

"Get to the port key and get out of here Harry, and take the boys body"

Harry wasn't going to argue the matter with her, so he nodded, as soon as he moved behind her to run for the cup, Nagini strucked directly to the girls neck, the girl was quick and jump up unfortunately not high enough Nagini bit the side of the girls ribs

"Argh"

Nagini dragged her, a few of steps away in the strength of the attack

"LEAVE NOW" she yelled

The snake let go of her side and started to strike her on the face, the girl shield her face with her arms moaning with pain each bite. In seconds she was covered in blood.

Harry couldn't go, he couldn't just leave her behind, he didn't know who she was but she was helping him.

Harry looked up where Voldemort was being tortured. He was standing, panting highly,

The rest of the death eaters where standing up, the force that was holding them down had apparently vanished.

Voldemort gave a high pitch laughter

"You see, Harry Potter, no one can save you"

Both Harry and Voldemort raised their wands.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry moved to the side the spell missed him by inches. Voldemort wasn't expecting that movement, Harry's spell hit Voldemort strait in the face making him fall on his back

Harry felt someone pull on his jacked, he looked back it was the girl cover in blood; she had managed to push the snake off. She pushed Harry to Cedric's body making him fall on top of Cedric and she on top of Harry she stretched her trembling, bleeding arm in front of her and the cup swoop directly to her hand, the cup was about to reached them, when Harry felt her slide off of him with a scream. The cup touched Harry in the back, not giving him time to look back. Harry felt the hard jolt and he was back at Hogwarts.

The music started to play the people where sheering, but Harry couldn't care, he started to cry, he could have die. He couldn't feel the girl on his back

He felt Dumbledore grab his shoulder

"Harry?"

"HE ATTACKED US– HE WILL KILL HER – GO FOR HER please….he killed him"

"A girl has killed the boy" Harry heard fudge tell the people.

"NO, she didn't kill him, VOLDEMORT DID, HIS BACK.. AND HE WILL KILL HER FOR SURE, SHE STAYED BACK"

Harry grabbed Dumbledore's by the neck of his robe.

"SAVE HER I DIDN'T WANT TO LEAVE HER THERE"

Dumbledore looked worried he couldn't understand

"Who is _she_ Harry?"

"I don't know"

Fudge cut in.

"The boy doesn't know what he is saying Dumbledore he just witness an accidental

Death–"

Harry couldn't believe it

"It wasn't an accident I already told you Voldemort Kill him"

"He – who– must – not – be – named, is dead, boy and the dead do not come back" hissed Fudge.

Dumbledore stand up and was directing himself to Fudge.

Before Harry could say anything Mad eye took him and dragged him away.

They went in to Moody's office he slammed Harry in a chair

"What happened?" he hissed.

Harry answer in a very weak tone of voice his head was twirling with confusion

"Voldemort is back"

He kept thinking 'the girl, the girl, it's probably to late, how could I leave her behind'

"BOY LISEND"

Moody shook Harry by the armed with strength hurting Harry's cut armed, Harry looked at Moody with surprise there was a maddening look in his eyes

It scared Harry.

"….HOW DID YOU ESCAPED, how did you escape the dark lord, the death eaters how, YOU ARE JUST A BOY." He let go of Harry's armed and walked away looking for something in his office

"Professor how did you know of the death eaters?"

Moody went behind a wall and stayed there for some time. Harry herd his squeal with pain

"Professor?"

Out from behind the wall came the man in his nightmares, Barty Crouch Jr.

Harry stand up and took a step backward hitting the wall.

"Because YOU had to die tonight because the dark lord confide in me to take you to him,"

Harry try to move behind the chest toward the door but Barty saw the movement.

"Don't even Potter"

Harry stopped

"You are not that great Potter, If it weren't for me you wouldn't have win the tournament, everything was planned you are meant to die tonight I don't know how you escaped, but I will not fail my master _Avada -"_

The window that was between Harry and Barty, was burst into pieces by a black horse with shiny black feathered wings that had burst in, making Barty jump back. On top of the horse was the bleeding girl from the graveyard, half of her face and arms were swelled up and at the bottom of her left leg was a medium strand of tarred skin hanging, and multiple bites on her upper leg.

She took a dagger from the right side of the horse's seat Barty tried to curse her, but before he could even open his mouth she threw the dagger and hit him in the neck, Barty dropped dead.

Harry's heart was pounding faster than ever

'She's a live she made it' his brain kept saying

The horse's hooves were now in contact with the floor, with difficulty she got of the horse and held on to him for balance and looked at Harry the door of the office burst open

Harry and the girl look to the door.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape came in.

Dumbledore took his attention to Harry, not noticing the girl.

"Harry are okay?"

Snape and McGonagall looked with scared eyes at the Pegasus and the blood coved girl.

McGonagall gasp, and gave a step back

"Yes I'm fine professor but..." Harry pointed at the girl noticing, he did not heard McGonagall's gasp. Dumbledore turned back and saw her.

The girl waived and said

"Hey"

And felt to the ground unconscious.

"Take her to the hospital wing professor Snape, and Severus Don't let anybody from the ministry near her" said Dumbledore.

"Minerva find the minister tell him there is a prisoner from Azkaban dead up here"

She nodded and left.

As soon as Snape approached the girl the Pegasus stood on his hind legs and neigh in protest, he kicked his front legs to hit Snape he immediately backed away, and the Pegasus came back down his ears were lowered showing aggression his body was now covering the body of the girl, he was obviously not going to let them near her.

Dumbledore took a step forward; the Pegasus threw a bite at him

"Headmaster is that a - maybe is best if we jinx him headmaster" suggested Snape

"No Severus it's best not to provoke him, it could be a lot easier than that"

He looked into the Pegasus eyes.

"We want to help her, she is safe now you can go with her, she will bleed to death if we don't attend her" Dumbledore said to the Pegasus in a gentle tone of voice.

The Pegasus backed away from the girl allowing Snape to carry her in mid air with a spell. The Pegasus followed Snape to the hospital wing.

"Harry, go with them, we will discussed this later"

Harry nodded and followed Snape, the floating girl, and the Pegasus.

When they reached the hospital wing, Snape moved to the side and signaled Harry to go in first. When he entered he saw the Weasley family, Hermione was with them, they all stood up and ran towards Harry, Hermione was the first to reach him and give him a painful hug.

"Oh, Harry thank goodness you are ok" she cried

"Ouch, thank you Hermione"

"Harry dear come in, we are all so happy to see you dear" said touching his arm

"Thanks Ms. Weasley. Ron" Harry greeted Ron

"All right there mate?" Ron seem paler than usual

Madam Pomfrey approached Harry "this way dear, the bed is all set, lets have a look"

At that moment Snape came in "I'm sorry if I interrupt to all of the attentions to Potter, but I have another person in need, would you mind having a look before Potter, Madam Pomfrey?"

Everybody looked at Snape with suspicion.

"Not at all Severus, but after Mr. Potter" answered with high dignity Madam Pomfrey

"No, Madame Pomfrey I can wait - "

"None of that Harry come this way" Madame Pomfrey turned to lead Harry.

"Very well Poppy, as you wish" snarled Snape, he brought the girl in.

Hermione, Ginny, and Ms. Waesley gasped in horror at the seen, Madam Pomfrey turned quickly at their gasp.

"Oh my, Severus, this girl is dying, you and your ways"

Snape said nothing, but followed Madam Pomfrey to a bed. The black Pegasus followed right behind him, everybody in the room seem more impress by the Pegasus, everybody except Hermione.

"Harry who is that?" whispered Hermione

"I don't know."

"I will not have a wild beast in here Severus" hissed Madame Pomfrey

"The headmaster gave him permission, and unless you want to drag him out Pomfrey, you best get used to the idea of having him in here" answered Snape.

Madam Pomfrey looked scandalized. "Very well Severus, I'll get him out"

"NO, madam Pomfrey-" Harry helplessly try to stop her, but as soon as she approached the Pegasus, he threw a bite at her, making her fall on the ground, he neigh and he stood on his hind legs and swigged his upper legs, he opened his wings to look more menacing. The Pegasus came back down, lower his wings and started to sway his head from side to side like a mad horse. Madame Pomfrey was still in the floor with horror, Snape just stood on the side looking. Mr. Weasley ran to Madam Pomfrey and helped her up.

Harry looked to Hermione who had the same horror expression as madam Pomfrey.

"Would you like to try again, Poppy?" snarled Snape

Mr. Weasley stared at Snape in disbelieve, he wouldn't even try to help her, or warned her.

Madame Pomfrey was highly panting and staring at the Pegasus with great surprise, she turne to Snape with an open mouth.

"Yes I know Madam Pomfrey. Now, about the girl?" calmly said Snape

"We are going to have to send an owl to St. Mungos, Professor Snape…"

She sighted. "The wounds in her are far too critical to attend them here specially the one in her leg, dealing with wounds made by a magical creature are a serious manner. Would you please send the owl professor Snape?"

"of course."

Snape turned toward the door, and before he left he turned back

" Oh, and Madam Pomfrey, the headmaster gave instruction that no one from the ministry is to approached the girl, I trust you will take care of that in my absence"

Madam Pomfrey looked at him as if he was making fun of her.

" I trust the Pegasus will take care of that, Severus" shriek Madam Pomfrey.

Snape gave a snarl and left.

Right after, Hagrid entered with Alastor Moody, unconscious. Madam Pomfrey signaled Hagrid where to put him, after letting him down in the bed, Madam Pomfrey started to check him and Hagrid walked towards Harry.

" a'right there 'arry" Harry nodded. Hagrid looked at the Pegasus "Is t-that a-a

Pegasus?" he asked with amazement,

"Yes." Answered Fred and Gorge at the same time.

Hagrid took a step and Fred stopped him.

"I think is best if you don't go there Hagrid… he's not very friendly."

After checking Moody, Madam Pomfrey said that after Harry she would clean the blood off of the girl, Harry had the feeling that the last thing Madam Pomfrey wanted to do was go near the girl again.

Madam Pomfrey started to attend Harry's wound, everybody was around him, everybody was silent, but Harry knew the questions in their heads.

Harry didn't feel like telling all of the details of the events, so he limited himself to just explain the girl. He looked at the girl's body, her face was completely swollen she was unrecognizable, the now dry blood, cover all of her face, he could barely tell if she was breathing.

"She came out of nowhere…"

Everybody looked at Harry as if it was the firs time he said a word in his entire life. "Used the crusiatus curse on Voldemort"

Harry notice the uncomfortably in the room when he mentioned the name, but he ignore it. He was about to start when the door opened and in came Snape and Dumbledore with two gentleman dress in white, Snape and Dumbledore stopped in front of the girls bed. The Pegasus was laying in the floor with his head resting in the bed he was breathing near the girls face, he moved his face to look at Dumbledore and he stand up.

"Headmaster" gasped Madame Pomfrey, remembering what had happened earlier.

"It's okay Poppy" Dumbledore said as he looked at the Pegasus, the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry, Hagrid, Snape, and the two men seem to hold their breath.

In the gentlest tone Harry had ever heard Dumbledore use , he talked to the Pegasus. "These men will take her to a place where she will be better treated, they are not ministers, they are healers, you can go with them as well and stay with her."

"No he can't." said one of the healers.

"You are going to have to let him, other wise I'm afraid he won't let us near her, and we need her alive." said Dumbledore.

"Who is she." asked the other healer.

"We don't know." said Dumbledore.

"I will talked to your superiors and take full responsibility."

The healers magically lifted the body and exited, with the Pegasus behind them.

Dumbledore approached Harry's bed.

"How are you Harry?"

"Fine professor thanks. Professor, do you really don't know who she is?"

"I'm afraid not Harry," he turned to look at the door."It concerns me that she has a Pegasus, they've been extinct for a long time, so long that even our kind believe them to be no more than a myth, some stories say they are gentle shy creatures, but others say they can be far more fatal than an angry Hungarian horn tail, or any dragon." Dumbledore turned back to Harry. "Rest Harry we'll talk tomorrow." Dumbledore left.

The next day, after Ron and Hermione returned to the common room from breakfast Harry decided it was time to go to Dumbledore's office to explain what had happened, he also wanted to find out if Dumbledore knew anything about the girl's condition.

Harry enter Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was behind his desk, Harry looked to Fawkes perch and notice he wasn't there. Harry had just finished retelling the events when Snape entered the office, at the moment he opened the door Fawkes flew in and landed on his perch.

"Headmaster this letter came from St. Mungos." Snape gave the letter to Dumbledore.

After reading the letter Dumbledore sighted and placed his hand in his forehead in a worried manner.

"Is something wrong headmaster?" asked Snape.

"Did... did she die?" desperately asked Harry

"No. She is not dead- she escaped the hospital an hour after her arrival." Dumbledore walk towards Harry he grabbed him by the arms on a firm grip and looked him in the eyes "Harry I must ask for you to be cautious toward her until we know more or anything from her."

"Yes Professor."

Three days where left at Hogwarts. Outside of the school in the lake where Ron and Hermione watching the giant splash his tentacles.

"… is just wired that you are not upset about school that's all, you out of all people I was sure you where going to scream at the Headmaster for canceling classes and-"

"Ron I am not some sort of …tireless student, I need a break as well, and besides Harry almost die without a warning…"

Ron turned to look at her as he heard her voice braking a bit

"and then C-Cedric . Just before school he was with us enjoying the quiddich cup, and just like that he is no longer with us." Hermione buried her face on her hands crying.

Ron got closer to her he hesitated for a second to hug her, he just placed a hand on her shoulder in consolation.

Hermione wiped her tears and gave Ron a small smile.

Harry came walking to his friends, Ron was the first to spot him.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, but-"

Harry looked at Hermione's read eyes.

"What happened?" asked Harry looking at Ron.

Before Ron could answer Hermione was already answering.

"Nothing is wrong. What did the headmaster say?"

"I didn't talked to him, he was busy-"

"Unbelievable he's been disappearing all this weeks and now you finally found him and he's to busy to receive you"

"Well Ron actually I didn't even knock on his door, I heard voices one of them was Snape, and Fred and George where there with another person."

"Fred and George? What where those two doing in there?"

"I don't know, but Snape said 'you put both boy in mortal danger' then both Fred and George said 'thanks for your concern Professor, but it was for a good reason,' than one them said 'beside we don't even have a scratch' then Dumbledore said 'Mr. Weasleys you can go but you stay' I left before Fred and George came out"

"Since when do they talk back to Professor Snape? And who could have put them in mortal danger? They are always exploding thing, what's more dangerous than that?"

Hermione looked over Ron's shoulder.

"There's Fred and George."

"Maybe if we ask them they'll tell us."

Harry felt Ron's suggestion wasn't going to work but it was worth the shot.

Ron and Hermione had just stand up from the log they where sitting on.

Hermione turned to Harry.

"Harry, Harry what's wrong?"

Harry had turned pale. He was looking in the direction of Fred and George. Ron turned expecting to see the worst. A girl with simple jeans and normal white shirt, and black short hair was walking towards Ron's brothers.

"Is her, that's her, the girl, she is here." said Harry, not taking his eye of the girl.

He started to walk toward Fred, George and the girl who was now taking to them.

Hermione try to stop him. "Harry no, Harry stop remember what Dumbledore said"

But Harry didn't care; he needed to know about her.

Ron and Hermione had no other choice but to follow Harry.

"…. your names won't even be mention, the ministry blames me. Dumbledore and Snape are the only ones who know, and I'll see to it that Snape keeps his mouth-" the girl turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione who where at his side. Her face was fully recover from her wounds, she had black, dark, cold, penetrating eyes despite that there was some sort of beauty in her.

"Well hello there you three, Harry see your wound is doing a lot better. Ron you have grown a lot, happy to see you no longer like to wonder around naked"

To her last comment Ron turned red.

Without paying any attention to the trio Fred said

"I still think that the ministry will lock you up, you could need us as witnesses-"

"No, if your names are involved your father can and will be fired and you two will be lock inside with me, specially with Luscious pull on strings in the ministry I prefer to keep you in the shadows-"

"Hang on" interrupted Ron. "How come you imply I liked to wonder around naked? Why is dad going to get fired? And you witness what? Who is she to keep you in the shadows? And what's all this about you two been in mortal danger? Mums not going to be cheery about that one."

"She will be if you keep you mouth shut Ron" George threaten with a close fist.

"He's right you parents are goanna have to know, don't tell them until I'm back we'll tell them together"

She gave a whistle and from the sky came the Pegasus, she was about to walk toward him when Harry got on her way. Hermione and Ron gasped expecting the Pegasus to attack, but to their surprise he didn't move a mussel.

Harry could feel anger burning thru his veins. "Who are you?" out of the many questions in Harry's head that was the only one that made it out.

She answer in a low hissing tone "My name is Viper, this is not the last time you will see me, nor is the first. Fred and George can tell you more I really need to go and clear my name from Cedric's murder." She went around Harry got on her Pegasus, looked at the twins for a minuet like if she was saying something is silence, than she said something to the Pegasus in a different language, he opened his wings and flew into the sky and where gone.

The trio looked at Fred and George. Ron was the first to say something

"Where do you know her from?"

Fred decided to answer "She is our friend, met her when she was four, then she er…"

"left"

"Exactly. Thank you George. And now she is back for you Harry."

"She will turn our lifes in a hole new direction" said George looking up at the sky in the direction the Pegasus left,  
"Good or bad?" asked Ron with a frown on his face, with a dark spark on never seen before on Freds eyes, he answer "does it really matter."

And with that Fred and George left.

The trio felt a cold chill down their spine at Fred's expression, they where in shock, by the time they reacted the twins where out of sight.

Harry wanted to ask more, but he got feeling that Fred and George where not going to answer his questions and fearing a prank from them, if he annoyed them, Harry decided to leave it at that.

tbc

_constructive critisism is appresiated. Thank you_


End file.
